Say it with a song instead
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: -Porque é praticamente impossível tirar Cossete dos braços do Marius agora e se você tivesse aceitado ser meu Hércules eu não teria esse problema e poderia ensaiar quando quisesse e quantas vezes quisesse...


**Título: **Say it with a song instead.  
**Categoria: 1ª Gincana de les mis **Goodness borders on grandeur; Slash M/M; Songfic, Humor (quase crack); Modern!AU (high school/ College);  
**Advertências: **Uso de personagens que não conheço, plagio descarado da cena da Disney (todos os créditos para Disney, claro).  
**Resumo: **-Porque é praticamente impossível tirar Cossete dos braços do Marius agora e se você tivesse aceitado ser meu Hércules eu não teria esse problema e poderia ensaiar quando quisesse e quantas vezes quisesse...  
**Música: **I won't say (I´m in love), veja o vídeo antes: watch?v=Tl0DMTlwLw4

**Say it with a song instead.**

-Por que eu?- Enjolras perguntou pela terceira vez.

-Porque é praticamente impossível tirar Cossete dos braços do Marius agora e se você tivesse aceitado ser meu Hércules eu não teria esse problema e poderia ensaiar quando quisesse e quantas vezes quisesse...

-Duvido que Marius fosse parar de grudar na Cossete só porque não estão fazendo um par no mesmo musical... só ia deixar ele bravo comigo... e você sabe que eu não gosto dessas coisas...

-Ok, mas, por favor? É só para eu ver como devo fazer... eu quero saber se fica bom fazer que nem no filme oui se é melhor mudar algo... por favor? Porfavorzinho?- Courfeyrac fez carinha de cachorro abandonado misturada com os olhinhos pidonhos do Gato de Botas do Shrek.

Enjolras engoliu em seco, não querendo ceder, mas sabendo que agora que já vira era tarde demais. Mesmo assim, ainda fez uma última tentativa:

-Mas não é uma música da Cossete? Não deveria ser a Eponine, substituta dela, quem vocês deveriam estar perturbando?

-Ah, não vamos chamar a Epo só para uma coisinha dessas...- Combeferre tentou convencer.

-Mas não é justamente para quando a principal está... indisponível... que a substituta vem?

-Enjolras, eu sei que você é muito inteligente e tudo, mas tem certas coisas que você não nota, ne? Não podemos pedir pra Epo, especialmente contando que é porque a Cossete saiu num encontro com o Marius e eles não atendem o telefone...já é demais ela fazer a substituta da Cossete...e ainda mais pedir que ela cante essa música... só vai deixar ela triste e com vontade de me matar, então...-Courf explicou com facilidade.

-Como assim?- Enjolras franziu o cenho confuso, olhando para a partitura em suas mãos e lendo o nome da música: "I won't say (I'm in love)".

-Ele quer dizer que a Epo gosta do Marius, tipo, amor não correspondido, já ouviu falar?- Grantaire disse passando pelo aposento num movimento só, nem parando, apenas acenando em despedida e entrando na cozinha.

-Exato, ela gosta dele, ele só tem olhos para a Cossete.- Jehan esclareceu de novo, só para ter certeza que o loiro entendera mesmo.

-Oh.

-Ok, então você vai fazer, ne? Vamos, começa com você bem aqui e eu, Ferre e Jehan faremos as musas...Jehan, você tem a flor?

-Tenho varias, qual cor?- ele mostrou algumas.

-Branca.

Jehan sorriu e separou a flor, usando as outras menores para fazer uma grinalda para Courf.

Enjolras suspirou, desistindo e indo até Courf para receber as instruções.

Depois de três ou quatro tentativas incompletas, com muitos risos e suspiros cansados de Enjolras, além de Grantaire observando tudo escondido da cozinha e contendo o riso para não ser visto, conseguiram chegar até o fim da música. Foi mais ou menos assim, Enjolras começava a primeira estrofe, sentado no sofá com a rosa na mão, dessa vez até ele estava determinado, apenas com o objetivo de acabar logo com tudo aquilo, é claro, então foi com emoção sincera que ele falou o que devia e depois se levantou, cantando:

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history - been there, done that!_

**Se há um prêmio para julgamento ruim  
Acho que já o ganhei  
Nenhum homem vale a irritação  
Isso é história antiga - estive lá, fiz isso!**

Terminou tendo o cuidado para que Jehan pudesse pegar a flor que ele jogou, igual a cena no filme, parecendo que queria se livrar do objeto e não passar para o outro. Assim, Courf, Jehan e Ferre prosseguiram de imediato:

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

**Quem você acha que está enganando?  
Ele é a Terra e o céu pra você  
Tenta manter isso escondido  
Querida, nós podemos ver dentro de você  
Garota, você não pode esconder isso  
Nós sabemos como você se sente e  
Em quem você está pensando**

Enjolras fez de tudo para não revirar os olhos e rir dos três, tentando parecer sinceramente em negação de seus sentimentos por Ma... pelo personagem de Marius, Hércules, isso, melhor não pensar em seu melhor amigo desse jeito, porque sim. Em meio a esses pensamentos quase esqueceu do seu "Oh no" perto do fim da estrofe deles, presente no filme e não na partitura, Courf não parecia, mas era detalhista...ou talvez fosse só nesse caso. O loiro estava sentado de novo no sofá e perfeitamente fingiu não ver Jehan balançando a flor branca bem na sua cara, detrás do móvel, ergueu-se novamente para cantar:

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

**Sem chance, de jeito nenhum  
Eu não vou dizer isso, não, não**

Depois de cantar isso, esperou os três cantarem:

_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!_

**Você desmaia, você suspira, pra quer negar? uh-oh!**

Então ele pode continuar, afastando-se para um canto da sala enquanto o fazia:

_It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_

**É muito clichê  
Eu não vou dizer que estou apaixonada**

Enquanto os três cantavam, que mesmo sendo só três conseguiram separar os movimentos das cinco musas, começando com Jehan, numa ponta, indo para Ferre e depois Courf, com Jehan dando a volta bem em tempo para fazer a próxima expressão e depois Courf de novo, basicamente era cada um olhando para o outro com cara de "não entendo essa garota ( a tal Mégara, que Enjolras estava interpretando)". Depois continuaram fazendo um ritmo sem letra e, nesse meio tempo todo, Enjolras observava, pensando o motivo de tanto trabalho, eram só três palavrinhas, porque todo esse drama para dizer isso se, de acordo com o que lhe contaram da história, os protagonistas claramente se gostavam? Apesar que Courf descrevera mais os dois como: ela se faz de difícil e indiferente e ele baba por ela adorável e inocentemente. Não pode pensar muito nisso pois chegou sua parte novamente:

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh_

**Eu achei que meu coração tinha aprendido sua lição  
É tão bom quando começa  
Minha cabeça está gritando "acorda, garota"  
A não ser que você esteja com muita vontade de morrer de chorar  
Oh**

Na penúltima estrofe, em "crying" mais precisamente, os outros três o acompanharam para depois poderem cantar sozinhos e fazerem seus passos:

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

**Você continua negando  
Quem você é e como está se sentindo  
Querida, não estamos acreditando  
Querida, nós vimos você ficando brava  
Encare isso como uma adulta  
Quando você vai confessar  
Que você está, está, está terrivelmente apaixonada**

Enjolras prestou atenção na letra para não perder as partes em que precisava cantar longos "oh noooo." Em meio a isso ele pensava, que coisa mais ridícula e como alguém fazia para negar assim para si mesmo? Era mesmo possível? Como se podia sentir algo por outro, tão claramente que todos em volta percebiam, porém, a pessoa apaixonada, não? Que confuso, ainda bem que ele não se metia com esses problemas sentimentais. Piscando para não revirar os olhos, quase perdeu sua deixa, felizmente, conseguiu em tempo cantar:

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

**Sem chance, de jeito nenhum  
Eu não vou dizer isso, não, não**

Era para ele terminar fingindo cair perto de uma estátua, que teria a forma de Marius, na falta disso, Courf tinha colocado uma foto de Grantaire, por algum motivo obscuro. Esse até foi um dos motivos de não terem ido até o fim com a música ainda. Quando o loiro perguntara o que era aquilo, fingindo não ter sido pego de surpresa nem estar corado, todos se calaram até que Courf falou bem muito só para no fim dizer que era porque não tinham uma foto do Marius e como R era o substituto dele, dava no mesmo. Enjolras estreitara os olhos, desconfiado disso, Grantaire não era de participar de nenhuma atividade extracurricular, às vezes nem para as aulas ele ia, mas, pensando bem, nem ele, Enjolras, também era e lá estava ele... Aliás, lá estava ele fingindo cair para se segurar na mão da estátua, quando, ao invés de fingir pegar no nada, realmente encontrou uma mão que o deixou paralisado, nisso, as "musas" continuaram:

_Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

**Desista, se renda  
Olhe o sorriso, você está apaixonada**

Engolindo em seco, recuperou-se do susto de encontrar um Grantaire de verdade ali, ao invés da foto –já até esquecera que ele estava na casa- e fez a cena, afinal, não era como se ele queria ter de repetir tudo e, agora com o moreno ali, ter que pegar na mão dele de novo. Por que motivo não queria isso, em específico, não pôde pensar muito, precisava se aproximar e colar suas costas no peito dele, para depois se afastar, como se percebendo suas ações –como alguém fazia algo sem se dar conta, ele não sabia- e as rejeitando ao entoar os próximos versos:

_This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love_

**Esse joguinho não vai funcionar  
Eu não vou dizer que eu estou apaixonada**

Ao observar Grantaire, já distante, este lhe sorria de lado, cínico, entretanto algo estava errado naquela expressão tão comum nele, não sabia precisar como, só sabia que havia um toque de tristeza no olhar dele e também, esperança? Não pode prestar muita atenção, precisava ir para a outra direção, onde os três cantavam enquanto ele ainda alongava a última letra de "love" da estrofe anterior:

_You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love_

**Você está dando pulinhos, leia nossos lábios  
Você está apaixonada**

Enjolras continuou de imediato, voltando a se focar no que fazia, no meio da sua parte, as "musas" cantaram a parte entre parênteses, unindo as vozes na emoção do momento, para no fim ele voltar e se sentar no sofá:

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
(she won't say it, no)  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

**Vocês estão sem noção  
Eu não vou dizer isso  
Me deixem em paz  
Eu não vou dizer isso**

Mal percebeu Jehan colocando a flor onde ele deveria pegar de novo, seu olhar se fixara em Grantaire ao ouvir os três cantarem os próximos versos:

_Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love_

**Menina, não seja orgulhosa  
Está tudo bem, você está apaixonada**

O loiro abaixou o olhar, perguntando-se porque motivo seu coração acelerara, quando, sem atuação, pegou a rosa ao usar uma mão para se apoiar no sofá, quase sem se dar conta, terminou a cena, tocando a flor, depois a levando ao peito e deitando-se devagar, encerrando a música:

_Oh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love_

**Oh  
Pelo menos em voz alta  
Eu não vou dizer que estou apaixonada**

As três "musas" terminaram com seu ritmo e um suspiro, todavia a atenção do loiro estava presa no moreno, o qual se mantivera no mesmo local, observando-o e agora encontrava seu olhar sem hesitar. Eram belos olhos, Enjolras pensou.

Tão focado ele estava que nem percebeu Courf discretamente tirando Combeferre e Jehan do aposento, pedindo silêncio com um dedo nos lábios.

Sozinhos no local, Grantaire, devagar e o mais silenciosamente possível, foi até o outro, sentando no sofá de maneira que, quando o loiro se ergueu, também sentando-se, estavam um de frente para o outro.

-Eu não me importo se você não quer dizer...- o moreno sussurrou, como se tivessem tido uma grande conversa e aquilo por si só fizesse sentido, ao invés de Enjolras só ter cantado uma música de um filme da Disney.

Enjolras pretendia dizer isso para ele ou perguntar do que ele estava falando, entretanto, o que aconteceu foi bem diferente.

Num movimento suave, fechando de leve os olhos, o loiro havia inclinado a cabeça e tocado os lábios do outro com os seus. Mal durou dois segundos e ele se afastou o suficiente para, de olhos arregalados, encarar o outro. De perto, os olhos do moreno eram ainda mais bonitos, com os cílios perfeitos os emoldurando. Ninguém soube dizer quem se moveu primeiro dessa vez, no segundo seguinte, beijavam-se, só que agora com mais vontade, uma mão do loiro se enfiando nos cachos escuros enquanto a do moreno repousara no peito do outro, prendendo o tecido que o cobria entre seus dedos.

Talvez fossem três palavrinhas realmente difíceis de falar, entretanto, enquanto não conseguia isso, Grantaire estava satisfeito com o que as ações de Enjolras estavam lhe dizendo.

**The End.**


End file.
